Vanessa Request
by kkluvz2write
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own "The Little Mermaid" or it's characters, but the backstory of Ursula is my own creation. Ursula has always been considered evil, conniving, and wicked; in this series Ursula's backstory is revealed as well as Vanessa's motives to use the young mermaid Ariel for her wicked scheme. Rated M for future lemons and violence. DO NOT READ if you DO NOT like lemons.
1. Chapter 1: Ursula's Backstory

**Narrator's POV:**

Atlantica, home to all the merfolk protected by King Triton, and before him, his loving parents, the King and Queen who ruled over their spectacular kingdom with justice, mercy, and love. They had two children, Triton, the first born and Ursula. Triton was always kind, caring, sympathetic and dutiful as a prince; over the years, the merfolk came to love him. Ursula, however, wasn't quite as "accepted."

"I told you _gold_ or nothing." The young mermaid flipped her plum colored tail up at a silver platter with beautiful treasures of silver and copper.

"Ursula! Apologize!" The Queen scolded her daughter, who at the age of ten was already gloating in the fact that she was a princess, second in line for the thrown, and was expected to wed a merman (preferable a noble one).

"For what? I'm a princess, _these_ petty little things don't impress me. If my future husband can't afford luxury, then I won't marry him." She sneered as she swam away as the young prince gritted his teeth.

"Please, forgive our daughter, I just don't know what's gotten into her lately." The Queen smiled as the prince scoffed.

"Your daughter clearly doesn't want to marry me and clearly doesn't understand how to act like a future queen. I retract the marriage proposal to Princess Ursula. Good day your majesties; I'm sure Prince Triton will make an excellent ruler. As for your daughter, well good luck." The prince bowed humbly and swam away.

"We really need to talk to her." The King sighed as the Queen nodded.

"Alright." She looked down at the treasure and felt her heart ache with pain.

Meanwhile, Ursula was in her room, the walls covered with precious jewels and pearls. She looked in the mirror and smiled at her beauty. She had a trim figure with a plum colored tail and matching seashells; her hair was long, dark brown and wavy; her eyes were large and a deep purple. She reached over and grabbed some ruby red lipstick and puckered her lips, smacking them as she twirled around in her room when there was a sudden knock at her door.

"Ursula dear, it's me. I need to talk to you." The Queen's voice was gentle, though Ursula thought it patronizing.

"Ugh, fine." She waved her hand as her mother came in and sat on her bed; she looked around and noticed all the treasures in Ursula's room that she had collected over the years.

"Ursula, when's the last time you cleaned your room?" The Queen asked.

"Me, a princess clean my room? Isn't that why we have servants?" Ursula scoffed as she turned her nose up.  
"Dear, they help with other things, you're more than capable of cleaning your room. Your brother cleans his room and he's always busy doing something."  
"Ack, there you go again bragging about Triton." Ursula rolled her eyes as she swam over to a sunken treasure chest that she managed to have brought to her room.

"Sweetie, I'm not trying to brag, I'm simply stating facts. You'll soon be a queen and a mother soon after, you need to learn these things."  
"Mom, don't you think we're getting ahead of ourselves? I'll never marry anyone soon, I mean, I'm not even a teenager yet. And I refuse to marry anyone less than a future king. But honestly, none of the one's _you've_ chosen for me have wanted to marry me. Why don't you just let me be future queen of Atlantica?"  
"Ursula, that's enough!" The Queen got up and looked down at her daughter with disappointment.

"How did you grow up to be so spoiled and selfish? We never gave you all of these precious treasures, _you _managed to find most of them on your own or they were gifts given by family and the merpeople when they found out I was expecting a daughter. Why can't you accept that your brother will inherit the throne because he is first born and most suited for the job? You need to understand that we're only trying to do what's best for you by selecting a good suitor. Your father and I have been ruling over Atlantica for many years, the merfolk trust us and we're indebted to them. You're a part of that legacy, but if you don't understand that being a princess is more than just a title, it's not simply a privilege but a responsibility."  
"So being pretty, pampered and proposed to are all that's expected of me!? You know there's so much more I'm capable of!" Ursula's anger began to rise as her eyes nearly turned black.

"Ursula, I warned you to control your temper." The Queen tried to keep her voice soft and even, though when Ursula became like this, even she feared her at times.

"Just get out!" Ursula screamed as the door flew open and the Queen sighed.

"Just think about it ok?" The Queen swam away as Ursula shut the door and floated back down to her bed, feeling completely drained.

"Why does this happen whenever I'm mad?" Ursula looked at her hands, which were still slightly glowing black. She looked in the mirror and her hair appeared like flames, her pupils completely dilated and her veins showing. Ursula laid down to rest and tried to calm herself down.

Several years past and Triton was excelling at everything, and Ursula's temper grew shorter as her "tantrums" (as they were called) increased. Soon she stopped attending royal events and refused to meet anymore suitors. Then it was the night of Triton's coronation, since the King and Queen planed to retire and enjoy the rest of their lives in each others company as well as Triton's future as king. Triton was engaged to Princess Athena and their wedding was the morning of the coronation. It was a busy day around the palace and Ursula grew increasingly jealous of her brother and no longer wished to be in his shadow.

"Mother, I'd like to start meeting suitors again." Ursula swam up to the Queen in the kelp garden.

"Oh dear, that's wonderful." The Queen smiled brightly and was finally filled with hope that her daughter was finally understanding what she'd tried to teach her over the years.

"Yes, well I'm finally seventeen now, so I think it's time." Ursula did her best to smile earnestly as her mother hugged her.

"Your father will be so proud! There will be many noble mermen at the wedding and the coronation tomorrow! Let's go and find you something to wear." The Queen took her daughter by the hand as they went out to shop, though Ursula wasn't paying too much attention.

The following morning, Ursula was swimming around, bored as usual when she bumped into two mermen.

"Watch it! I'm the princess ya know!" She sneered as they stuck up their noses.

"Sorry." One apologized as the other stuck his tongue out.

"You'd think pretty mermaids would have better personalities, especially for being a princess." The other turned away. Ursula was fuming.

"Why you little!" She fisted her hands as she said something in a foreign language and turned the mermen into eels.

"What'd you do to us!" One looked at his tail and began panicking.

"You little wench!" The other came charging at her as she smacked him away with her tail.

"If you're nice to me I'll change you back." She winked as they pleaded with her.

"Alright, how's about this, you help me with a little scheme I have and if I'm satisfied with your work I'll change you back. What're your names?"  
"Flotsam." The more timid one replied.

"Jetsam." The feistier one snapped at her.

"Hmm, interesting, it seems your mother wasn't all that creative with names. Oh well, you'll have the ability to report back to me with one your eyes." She cupped their faces as she opened up a seashell with a small mirror.

"Now go." She ordered as she sent them away to keep an eye on things at the wedding and coronation.

"Things seem to be going well." Ursula smiled as she made her way to her room to get dressed for the wedding. She had on a tight black dress that pushed her breasts together and was getting a lot of attention from the mermen. She rather enjoyed being the center of attention, then the orchestra began to play as everyone looked at Princess Athena swam down the aisle. Ursula did her best not to gag, she looked around and noticed a merking seated on the bride's side and she grew ever curious. Once the reception was taking place, Ursula was sure to be introduced to Princess Athena's older brother.

"Princess Ursula, it's nice to meet you." He bowed as Ursula smiled and was acting rather charming.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you King Triston, you rule over the Caspian Sea do you?"

"Why yes. It's rather lovely there, but I'm sure you find things much more interesting here. My wife unfortunately couldn't make it for this auspicious occasion."  
"Oh, how unfortunate indeed. Well, I'll be sure to entertain you." Ursula's hand slipped up his arm as his went down her back.

"Would you care to dance?" He asked as Ursula willingly obliged. They danced for the entire evening and unbeknownst to them the Queen and King kept a close eye on them. The coronation was soon to take place and Ursula and King Triston could not be found. Triton was now king and thus left responsible to look after Ursula until she was wed.

"Ursula, he's married!" King Triton yelled at his sister in frustration as she shrugged her shoulders.

"We love each other, what does it matter!" She fisted her hands as she felt herself become defensive.

"King Triston has a wife and children in the Caspian Sea. Perhaps they do things a little differently there, but here in the Atlantica, we are loyal. You can't be with him and that's the end of that. Now I have other important matters to attend to." King Triton swam out of the room, picking up the royal scepter (the triton) and swimming away with his entourage.

"Ugh!" Ursula swam in circles as she went to look for King Triston, who after three days of partying was still staying in one of the guest rooms in the palace. Ursula froze when she saw him kissing one of the handmaidens. Her heart sank as she felt stupid to ever think anyone would love her. She swam away as Flotsam and Jetsam followed her; suddenly she found herself lost and slightly afraid.

"Where am I?" She looked around and found the remains of a leviathan.

"It's like a graveyard." Ursula swam closer as Flotsam and Jetsam continued to follow her. As she entered the leviathan, she found a strange claw looking cauldron that appeared to be attached to the ground, in the middle of it, there was a black orb that glowed. It was almost as if it was beckoning for Ursula to touch it. As she reached out, she paused for a moment.

"What am I doing?" She asked herself as she turned away.

"What indeed child?" There was a strange voice.

"Who's there?" She looked around but there was no one there.

"It is I who call to you." Ursula looked and saw that the orb was speaking to her.

"How?"  
"I've been trying to reach you for years Ursula."  
"How do you know my name?"  
"I know a great deal more than you can imagine."  
"What are you?"  
"A friend."  
"Huh, who'd want to be friends with me?"  
"Oh dear Ursula, you have so much potential that still is unreached. Your magic is weak, yet it is enough to manifest when you grow angry."  
"How did you know that?"  
"I told you, I know a great deal more than you can imagine. Like how you feel jealous of your brother's success, how you feel betrayed by a merman you thought loved you, and how you think your parents are ashamed of you. You think Atlantica would be better off without you, but you're wrong."  
"You don't know anything." Ursula fisted her hands.

"What's this? Getting angry? Tsk tsk, you ought to save that power of yours, or better yet acquire more of it."  
"And how would I do that?" She paused.

"Hmm, that's where I come in. Friends should help one another, shouldn't they? If you reach out and touch me, you'll gain much more power, wisdom, and the ability to overthrow your brother."  
"That's treason." She looked at the orb with a glint of curiosity in her gaze.

"Yes well, black magic tends to be able to bend the laws a bit."  
"Black magic?"  
"Yes, that's what I am after all, manifested into an orb. A kingdom no longer wanted me around, and threw me into the mouth of a leviathan, killed it. The deceased leviathan floated to the bottom of the ocean and here I am."  
"Hmm, and why should I trust you?" Ursula swam closer.

"We're friends aren't we?"  
"I never agreed to that."  
"Yet you're still here. So there's still some curiosity as to me possibly helping you get what you want."  
"Oh, and what'll you get out of it?"  
"I no longer want to be trapped here. I want to be of use in the form of being set free."  
"I don't know, I'm not too keen on trusting strangers."  
"Ah, but we are one in the same. We both want power, thus our goals are equivalent."  
"And nothing bad will happen to me in the process?"  
"No, you'll simply become more powerful."  
"Hmm, well I mean, if you want to help me and I can help you, I don't see why not." Ursula smiled devilishly as the orb laughed.

"At last!" The orb beamed when Ursula touched it, a surge of electricity shot threw her as she screamed in pain, but pain slowly turned to pleasure as she began to laugh maliciously. Flotsam and Jetsam looked at each other in terror as Ursula appeared to be the same, yet there was a different aura around her. She was more terrifying and evil than before.

"Let's test something shall we?" Ursula snapped her fingers as her body changed. She was more voluptuous and curvaceous, her black dress merged with her tail and her hair was a bit shorter.

"Let's see how Triston likes me now." She signaled for Flotsam and Jetsam to lead the way back.

"Oh Triston." Ursula called out as she opened his door, he was asleep.

"How precious, you look so tired dear." She petted his head as his eyes slowly opened.

"Oh, Ursula, I was wondering where'd you gone off to."  
"Did you now? I'm sure you were so bored here." She kissed his neck as he growled.

"Of course I was bored without you my little vixen." He brought her in for a kiss. He pulled away when his expression changed. He held his neck as his eyes dilated, he began coughing up blood as Ursula laughed to herself.

"Like my new lipstick? It's called Poisoned Lips, inspired by a little traitor I saw in the hallway frolicking with a hand maiden." Ursula sat up as Triston flopped around in bed until he ceased breathing.

"It seems the Caspian Sea is in need for another king." Ursula left the room. _Well that was interesting._ There was a small voice at the back of her head; it was the same as the orb's.

"Yes well the lipstick was a good idea." Ursula's lips curved into a smile as she sighed.

"Now, how am I going to get my kingdom?" Ursula asked. _Simple, you find yourself another kingdom first and wage war._

"Hu, you make it sound so easy." Ursula rolled her eyes. _Go out and there you will find a merking on his way home. He is alone and widowed. He ruled over the West Pacific Ocean._  
"Fine." Ursula obeyed the voice as she made her way out of the palace and indeed saw a lonely looking merman with blond hair, tanned skin, a navy blue tail and a large golden crown.

"My he's quite a catch." Ursula winked as she pretended to be injured.

"Help! Help!" She cried as she pretended to float downward as the merman quickly swam to her and caught her.

"Are you alright?" He had deep blue eyes and a worried expression.

"Thank you, I don't know what happened; I feel so weak."  
"Let me help you." He took her to a small cave and looked over her to see if she was injured.

"You don't seem to have any serious injuries. Perhaps you just need to rest." He realized that Ursula was quite beautiful and his heart softened.

"Forgive me for staring, but you're very beautiful. I'm quite tempted to take you as my wife, though you'd be a queen in my palace."  
"How sweet. You know, I'd quite like to repay you." She cupped his face as she thought to herself, _I need to get to the surface and get rid of this lipstick_. She waited for the response of the voice. _Tell him you wish to see the sun set on the horizon; he's a hopeless romantic and won't refuse you, just bat your lashes at him._ Ursula did as the voice requested and they ascended to the surface.

"Here is a lovely beach, is this alright?" The merking asked as he laid her down so that her fin was still in water.  
"Yes, it's fine. Give me a moment." Ursula went away for a moment to transform into a Cecaelia as she wiped the lipstick off._ Give him this to drink_. Suddenly a corked bottle emerged from the waves. _What's this?_ Ursula asked the voice as he told her it would turn the merman human for three hours. _Seduce him, he will be like putty in your hands; convince him you're in love with him and that you want to marry him. Say that if he loves you also, he'll do anything you request of him. Then tell him about the wrongs done to you by your brother and that the kingdom is rightfully yours._ Ursula agreed to it and did as the voice told her.

Thus Ursula gives him something to drink (the potion) and seduces him with the use of her tentacles and beauty. The merking transformed back into a merman. When Ursula tells him about the plan to take back Atlantica he says,

"As long as I've known Triton, he's never been selfish. I always thought he'd be a great ruler. Are you sure that he has wronged you?"

"Do you not love me?" Ursula pleads with him, but the merking is unsure; he doesn't answer her.

"You must not love me. Fine then, I won't marry you." Ursula turns away from him.

"Ursula, come, be my queen. Live with me and I will take care of you." He's honest, pure of heart and a good merman, yet Ursula's heart was hardened like stone; unmoving and untrusting. But for a moment Ursula is unsure and the voice tells her not to trust him. _Do not trust him, remember what Triston did to you? Are you a fool?_

"No, no I am not a fool; not anymore. I was a fool to fall in love, but that is something I will never do again." Ursula left the merking on the shore and went back to Atlantica.

"I will make my argument and if my brother denies me, then I will challenge him." Thus Ursula returns to Atlantica, demands to speak with King Triton, his Queen Athena is petrified. The King and Queen try to console and calm their daughter but nothing assuages the situation. Ursula's temper rises as her veins turn bright purple when suddenly her skin is dyed purple as well and her hair becomes white as snow.

"You look at me as if I'm a monster." Ursula looks around at frightened merfolk that have gathered in the palace.

"Very well, if you look upon me as a monster, and say I act like one, I may as well look like one!" Ursula lifted her hands as she laughed menacingly as her hair was cut short and spiked up, her beautiful face was twisted and malicious as her nails grew and her tentacles spread about her.

"Ursula dear, what's happened to you?" The Queen asked as she approached her daughter, gently lifting her hands as they trembled with fear.

"Don't take pity on me! Ugh, disgusting, just like you always did. Look at me with pity and fear . . . of your own daughter! Bah, I don't need you holding me back!" Ursula spat as she backed away.

"Ursula, cease this!" The King approached in a defensive state as Ursula laughed.

"Huh, my own father trying to confront his own daughter."

"You know that's not what I'm trying to do; daughter, stop this nonsense!" He implored.

"You never really loved me, none of you!" Tears began to build as she blinked them back and felt her anger rising.

"Ursula, enough! We know what you did to King Triston. You made his Queen a widow!" King Triton raised his voice.

"Oh dear brother, you never thought big enough. Why not take another wife and rule over more than one ocean?" She winked.

"Ursula!" King Triton was utterly disgusted as Ursula appeared mad.

"Enough!" She stretched out her hands as black lightening struck her parents and turned them into guppies.

"Much better." Ursula smiled with satisfaction as King Triton took up his triton and attempted to transform them back, but alas, it didn't work. The guppies swam away with panic as King Triton looked at his sister with hatred.

"You are no longer my sister! You are to be branded the Sea Witch and are banished from Atlantica; no one will trust you or are allowed to have you use your black magic! Be gone wicked sorceress!" King Triton commanded as Ursula felt the urge to cast a spell on him, when the voice spoke. _Don't Ursula, he is much too powerful with the triton; I can only do so much. We will come back and strike again, be patient._ Ursula snarled as she swore to return for the crown, triton and the kingdom.

Thus Ursula returned to the leviathan, Flotsam and Jetsam were there waiting for her.

"What're you fools still doing here? I'm too tired to transform you back, and in all honestly, I don't think I can." Ursula cast her head down as she sank into a sizable crevice in the belly of the leviathan.

"Ursula, we have decided to be loyal to you." Flotsam spoke.  
"You really are fools. You want to forever be associated with the Sea Witch?"

"We have nothing to return to, please use us." Jetsam swam up to her.

"Fine; you two will be my most trusted henchmen. Now come my little pets, let us find something to eat." Ursula smiled as they agreed and followed her.

Over the years Ursula turned to gluttony to comfort her and would often go to the surface to purchase rare magical items in a human disguise; often appearing as a beautiful maiden by the name of Vanessa. She flirted with sailors, liking the feeling of power over men, and told tales of a rich palace beneath the waves named Atlantica where merfolk lived and a horrid king ruled over them. Though other tales were spun as well, ones that conflicted with her own. They attested to King Triton's wisdom and kindness. Sailors grew ever curious, some filled with greed for the treasures Atlantica held, other lusted for the flesh of a virgin mermaid with nothing but seashells to cover their breasts; most often mermaids were associated with beauty of both sound and sight. For fear of losing the men to the mermaids, there were those that said they were sirens that were a curse upon any sailor that came across them. One day a ship was too close to the rocks where King Triton, his Queen Athena and his seven daughters would sit, sing, play, and brush their hair. Queen Athena was unfortunately lost and thus King Triton banished going to the surface or interacting with humans, who were no longer to be trusted. Though one daughter, the youngest, was too curious for her own good and often swam to skeleton ships and would find their sunken treasures, collecting them in a cave and talking with a seagull who was quite knowledgeable (or so he thought) that would tell her what the treasures were and how the humans used them. This, unbeknownst to Ursula would play into her traitorous scheme.


	2. Chapter 2: Ariel

**LIME WARNING!**

**Narrator's POV:**

Nearly sixteen years later, Ursula's was sitting in her sizable crevice within the belly of the leviathan. Though now it was decorated with colorful coral and a little garden up front and a cabinet at the roof filled with ingredients for various spells and potions. She watched her large orb within her cauldron where King Triton's youngest daughter Ariel was quickly swimming back to Atlantica since she had missed the concert put on by the King Triton's right hand crustacean (Sebastian). Apparently Ariel had become enthralled with human treasures, just as Ursula once was. Flotsam and Jetsam were keeping track of the ongoings on within Atlantica, since no one knew they were her henchmen (or hench-eels rather), they were inconspicuous.

"Yes, hurry home Princess. We wouldn't want to miss old daddy's celebration now would we? Huh." Ursula rolled her eyes.

"Celebration indeed. Uh hu, bah." She turned towards her clam filled with live shrimp.

"In my day we had fantastical feasts when I lived in the palace." She ate a live shrimp; her red lips smacked together as she licked them.

"And now look at me, wasted away to practically nothing." She leaned over the opening of the crevice and let her hands roll over her body seductively. She was overweight; her once previous beautiful features were gone and replaced with heavy makeup and overeating.

"Banished and exiled. Practically starving, while _he_ and his flimsy fishfolk celebrate." She jumped down as her tentacles expand as Flotsam and Jetsam entered through the front, hiding in a corner.

"Well I'll give him something to celebrate soon enough. Flotsam, Jetsam! I want you to keep an extra close eye on this pretty little daughter of his. She may be the key to Triton's undoing." Ursula tapped the tips of her fingers together near her face as her tentacles swarm around her neck and face as she clasps her hands together maliciously.

Flotsam and Jetsam did as they were told and discovered that Ariel had fallen in love with a prince.

"Haha, oh how precious. Ariel has fallen in love with a human, and not just any human but a prince!"

_Ursula, use this to your advantage._ The voice encouraged her as she scoffed.

"Of course I'll use this to my advantage, but first I must go and do some digging." Ursula prepared her cauldron and put together her potion to turn her into her alter ego Vanessa. Ursula went to the surface before drinking the potion and turning human, wearing a simple dress with a black bodice and a lilac skirt; she put on a black cape and went into town. The men drooled over her as she exuded sex.  
"Hello boys." She winked as she found the small store that had an old man working the front counter.

"Hello Vanessa." He greeted her as she smiled.

"Hello Victor, how's business?" He leaned against the counter.

"Fine fine. And you?"  
"I'm doing well, I could use some more supplies. And I have a few questions for you." She leaned in closer.

"Yes?"

"Tell me about that precious Prince Eric."  
"Oh, he's caught your fancy has he? Well you'd better get in line. His trusted consultant Grimsby is insistent that he marry a princess."  
"Oh, I'm personally not really interested. I guess I'm just dying for a good intrigue."

"Well, he's a strange one that Prince Eric. He likes being out at sea, can't sit still. He wants adventure and a girl that can keep up with him. He's been rejecting marriage proposals left and right."  
"Oh, is he a hopeless romantic?"  
"He's not too keen on that, but what man can resist a beautiful woman?" He winked as Vanessa laughed.

"True, every man appreciates body language and less small talk." She ran her hand seductively through her hair as she stuck her bust out.  
"Too true. Now, let me get you your supplies."  
"Thanks Victor." Vanessa looked around and heard the voice again. _I'm assuming you have an idea._ Vanessa smiled to herself.

"Oh yes, I have a wonderfully awful idea."  
"What was that Vanessa?"  
"Oh nothing Victor, just talking to myself."  
"Right." He went back to gathering Vanessa's supplies. Once finished, she went to the ocean to have Flotsam and Jetsam take her things back.

"I'll be back late tonight my pets, don't wait up." She winked as they looked at each other and simply did as they were told. Vanessa went back into town into a local bar.

"Vanessa, what brings you here tonight? You want your usual?"  
"Yes Bard, thank you." She sat down at her corner table as the attractive bartender brought her a glass of beer.

"On the house dear." He winked as she rolled her eyes. _Just because you drink excessively doesn't mean I'll go away._ The voice mocked her as she told it to shut up. _Give me one night to forget about things_. She massaged her temples as a group of sailors walked in. They were obviously out at sea for a long period of time, for when they spotted Vanessa, they ran up to her.

"You're a beauty!"

"Let's have a bit of fun tonight!"

"I'll pay you with gold and pearls for one night, one hour!"

"Boys, boys, settle down. I don't mind having a bit of fun." She purred as they cheered and drank with her.

"If you can handle your liquor that is." She scoffed as nearly half of them passed out. But one still managed to drink one beer after another.

"Oh, it seems there is a competitor among you." She clinked glasses with him as they continued to drink. And hour later they were making their way to a room in a motel. Vanessa's red lips were against his; they tasted of salt water.

"You need a bath." She teased as the handsome sailor chuckled.

"Are you saying you'll bathe me?" He asked suggestively as Vanessa giggled.

"I'm here for fun, not to do chores." She growled as her hand playfully tugged up his shirt.

"Enough talking." He lifted her and placed her on the bed as he undressed. He slowly began pulling the strings on her bodice to reveal her plump breasts and hardening nipples. He managed to loosen it enough to slip her dress over her bust and realized she was only wearing a petticoat and no bloomers.

"You are a little temptress aren't you?"

"Guilty as charged." Her petticoat was soon gone and the sailor made love to her, though Vanessa was sure to acquire dominance. When morning came, a headache as well as the voice were screaming inside her mind. _About time, hurry back, Flotsam and Jetsam have discovered something._

"Ugh, I hate hangovers." Vanessa dressed quickly and left, transforming back as soon as she stepped into the ocean. She had soon come to know that King Triton had discovered Ariel's love for Prince Eric as well as her secret cave with treasures and destroyed it.

"Perfect! Flotsam, Jetsam, send out condolences to the poor princess and invite her here." Ursula smiled as she began to prepare a contract as well as a potion to grant Ariel's wish.


	3. Chapter 3: Contract

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN **_**THE LITTLE MERMAID**_** STORYLINE OR ITS CHARACTERS. The added details ARE my OWN ORIGINAL creation. Enjoy **

**Narrator's POV:**

Flotsam and Jetsam were swimming along, escorting Ariel to Ursula's lair (with Flounder and Sebastian in toll); the leviathan surrounded by a garden of writhing polyps, the former merfolk that went to her for help. _Here they come!_ The voice said enthusiastically as Ursula rolled her eyes and looked at presentable as possible. Ariel was frozen with fear as she stayed in Ursula's doorway when the polyps reached out for her in desperation; she looked upon them with great pitty.

"Come in, come in my child, we mustn't lurk in doorways, it's rude. One might question your upbringing." Ursula laughs and makes her way to her vanity where she first got some hair gel and rain it through her white spiky locks. _Pshaw, compared to you, she's a saint! _The voice mocked as Ursula nearly snarled. _Watch it! _Ursula tried to keep her comments within her own mind rather than scaring Ariel off.

"Now then, you're here because you have a thing for this human, this prince fellow, not that I blame you. He's quite a catch isn't he? Hahaha." Ursula winked. _Yes, and wouldn't you like to get your paws on him and have your way with him?_ The voice chuckled as Ursula didn't entirely disagree.

"Well angel fish, the solution to your problem is simple." Ursula reaches for her trademark red lipstick, puckers her plump lips and puts on said lipstick and smacks her lips seductively. _Always that vivid vixen red shade with you_.

"The only way to get what you want is to become human yourself." Ursula looked at Ariel in her mirror.

"Is that even possible?" Ariel asks as she nears Ursula. _Haha, she has her doubts already, time to lure her in!_

"My dear sweet child, that's what I do. It's what I live for, to help unfortunate merfolk like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to." Ursula turns to look at her niece and circles around her. _Oh brother! The Sea Witch turning saint on us, pshaw!_

"I admit that in the past I've been a nasty. They weren't kidding when they called me well, a witch. But you'll find that nowadays I've mended all my ways. Repented, seen the light, and made a switch. True yes. And I fortunately know a little magic. It's a talent that I always have possessed. And here lately, please don't laugh, I use it on behalf of the miserable, lonely and depressed. Pathetic. Poor unfortunate souls. In pain, in need. One mermaid longing to be thinner, while this merman wants to get the girl. And do I help them? Yes, indeed. Those poor unfortunate souls, so sad, so true. They come flocking to my cauldron crying, 'Spells, Ursula, please!' And I help them! Yes I do! Now it's happened once or twice someone couldn't pay the price and I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals. Yes, I've had the odd complaint, but on the whole I've been a saint to those poor unfortunate souls." Ursula uses red seaweed to first cover her head to appear as a saint; then to shake her bosoms as well as her entire being. _Shimmy shimmy!_

"Now, here's the deal, I will make you a potion that will turn you human for three days, got that? Three days!" Ursula uses her fingers. _Make sure to reiterate that more time would you?_

"Now listen, this is important, before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get dear old princey to fall in love with you. That is, he's got to kiss you. Not just any kiss, the kiss of true love. If he does kiss you before the sun set on the third day, you'll remain human permanently. But, if he doesn't, you turn back into a mermaid and you belong to me." Ursula smiled devilishly as she used her cauldron to show Ariel her tasks ahead of her. _Oh what fun this'll be!_

"No Ariel!" Sebastian protests in the background. _Who brought the crustacean and the guppy!?_

"Have we got a deal?" Ursula looks at Flotsam and Jetsam who prevent Sebastian and Flounder from speaking up again. Ursula nearly purred as she felt completely enthralled, as if she was cornering her prey.

"If I become human, I'll never be able to be with my father or sisters again?" Ariel asks with somber eyes. _She thinks of that _now_, after she's already here!?_

"That's right, but you'll have your man. Hmm hmm. Life's full of tough choices in it." She says as she lays back on her closed cauldron seductively, sneering at the young mermaid. _Hot sexy prince, or six older boring sisters and an old fart of a merking. Decisions, decisions._

"Oh! And there is one more thing." Ursula says as she spins her body around and faces Ariel.

"We haven't discussed the subject of payment. You can't get something for nothing, you know." Ursula shrugs. _Don't scare her off now!_

"But I don't have any-" Ariel starts, but Ursula covers her lips with the tip of one of her tentacles.

"I'm not asking for much, just a token really a trifle. You'll never even miss it. What I want from you is-" Ursula puts one of her fingers under Ariel's chin as he lifts it up.

"Your _voice_." Ursula hears the voice echo behind her as she ignored it.

"My voice?" Ariel grasps her throat.

"You've got it sweat cakes. No more talking, singing, zip." She used her fingers to list what Ariel can't do and makes a popping sound with her lips after saying 'zip.' _That's quite a fun word, zip, zip, zippi di do da!_

"But without my voice, how can I-" Ariel begins asking a question as she looks puzzled.

"You'll have your looks, your pretty face." Ursula says with much attitude and shrugs her shoulders as she lifts her bosoms. _Shake those can cans little mermaid!_

"And don't underestimate the importance of body language, ha!" Ursula turns and rocks her whole body seductively as she has one hand in her hair and the other on her hip. _You'd know a lot about body language wouldn't you? Especially the horizontal kind._

"The men up there don't like a lot of blabber." Ursula turns to look at Ariel as she makes her way to the top of the cave.

"They think a girl who gossips is a bore." She starts taking out her ingredients for Ariel's potion. _Let's get cookin'!_

"Yes on land it's much preferred for ladies not to say a word." She begins throwing things into her cauldron.

"After all dear, what is idle prattle for? Come on! They're not all that impressed with conversation! True gentleman avoid it when they can. But they dote and swoon and fawn." Ursula clasps her hands together in front of her body as she makes a "sweet face" as she brings her hands up to her cheek.

"On a lady who's withdrawn. It's she who holds her tongue who gets her man!" Ursula throws a tongue into the cauldron. _Everyone loves the "shy girl."_

"Come on! You poor unfortunate soul!" As things begin exploding in the cauldron and Ursula makes a gesture as to Ariel to make the decision. Her pupils are constricted and there's a wild look on her face.

"Go ahead. Make your choice!" Ursula pops up at both Ariel's shoulders. _Settle down Ursula, I know you're excited, but you're coming off a little hostile._

"I'm a very busy woman and I haven't got all day!" An image of Eric pops up in front of Ariel, enticing her. _Yes, remind her of that hunk of a prince!_

"It won't cost much. Just your voice!" Ursula pops up from behind the image of Eric and leans forward as Ariel shrinks back in terror. _Yikes!_

"You poor unfortunate soul. It's sad, but true!" Ursula swims in circles around her cauldron which is smoking and bubbling.

"If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet-" Ursula is at Ariel's side again.

"You've got to pay the toll!" A contract pops up out of thin air along with a pen that looks like the skeleton of a fish.

"Take a gulp and take a breath and go ahead and sign the scroll. Flotsam, Jetsam, now I've got her, boys, the boss is on a roll!" Ursula whispers over to her minions as she swims up in a spiral. _Show off._

"This poor unfortunate soul!" Ursula points to Ariel as she signs and the contract rolls up into Ursula's hand as she looks terrifyingly proud of her conquest. _Ha! Victory!_

"Beluga sevruga come winds of the Caspian Sea. Larengix glaucitis et max laryngitis la voce to me! Now sing!" Ursula commands as Ariel began singing. Two green hands reached out as Ursula removed Ariel's voice and placed it in her golden seashell necklace.

"Ahhhahh~" _Such a lovely voice._

"Keep singing! Hahaha!" Ursula laughs maliciously as Ariel transforms and loses her ability to breath underwater as Flounder and Sebastian help her swim to the surface. Ursula clasped her golden seashell necklace with a wide grin across her horridly joyous face. _Well that was easy._

"Flotsam Jetsam, after them! No matter what happens, _don't_ let that little mermaid kiss the prince!" Ursula ordered, nearly foaming at the mouth as the voice was laughing in conquest. _Very nicely done, though I had my doubts about you, things seem to be going swimmingly. Pop open the champagne!_

"Shut up would you! This is merely step two of our plan! I haven't gotten the triton and crown yet, which means Atlantica isn't mine! Don't celebrate so soon!" Ursula snarled as the voice chuckled. _Relax, you'll have them soon enough._

"Yes, we'll be sure of that." Ursula went back to her sizable crevice and watched her cauldron as Ariel made it to the surface and Prince Eric arrived to take her to his castle.


	4. Chapter 4: Enter Vanessa

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN **_**THE LITTLE MERMAID**_** STORYLINE OR ITS CHARACTERS. The added details ARE my OWN ORIGINAL creation. Enjoy **

**LEMON WARNING! DO NOT read if you DO NOT like lemons!**

**Narrator's POV:**

Flotsam and Jetsam had a hard time with keeping an eye on Prince Eric and Ariel when they were out on the town exploring his kingdom on her second day as a human. Thus, when Prince Eric decided to take Ariel on a boat ride in a private lagoon, Ursula felt her plan was failing miserably. _This isn't looking good. _The voice sounded slightly nervous as Ursula cursed.

"I trust Flotsam and Jetsam; they won't fail me." Ursula bit her nails as Ariel leaned forward, but Prince Eric was too shy to kiss her, though he was apparently tempted enough. _She's too pretty not to kiss._

"Just wait!" Ursula snapped when Prince Eric's lips nearly touched Ariel's when suddenly the boat flipped over thanks to her trusted pets Flotsam and Jetsam. Ursula breathed a sigh of relief, though her heart couldn't take much more of this suspense. _Jeez, that was a close one. I was sweating bullets there for a moment._

"That was a close one! Too close! The little tramp! Ah, she's better than I thought. Well, at this rate, he'll be kissing her by sunset for sure!" Ursula get up from her sizable crevice and swam to the roof of her liar to begin collecting ingredients for her special potion to become Vanessa. _Oh boy, it's alter ego time, haha!_

"Well it's time Ursula took matters into her own tentacles! Triton's daughter will be mine! And then I'll make him writhe." She threw a bubble containing a butterfly into the cauldron. _Looks like someone's getting a little _excited_. Time to go see that sexy little princey boy._

"I'll see him wriggle like a worm on a hook!" Ursula clasped her seashell necklace as a glowing lights circle around her. She cackles and snorted voice began to transformed. _Let's blow this popsicle stand!_ Ursula quickly poured her potion into a glass bottle as she swam to the surface, drank her potion and put on a dark purple dress with puff sleeves, a tight bodice, and a full skirt with a tickly layered petticoat along with a thick dark hooded cloak.

"Now, let's have a walk on the beach shall we?" Vanessa laughed as her voice was intermixed with that of Ariel's lovely voice. _I just love what you've done with your voice there; it's sexy yet elegant._

"Yes well I can't have Ariel recognizing it, but I need to get Prince Eric to think I was the one that saved him."

_Right, then what?_

"Well, I'll tell him what happened, that I saved him and he'll obviously be in love with me. I mean look at me, who wouldn't want to marry me?" Vanessa winked. _Ugh, that confidence! I love it!_

"Yes, well being and sounding beautiful are one thing, but I'm going to have to act like a little angel in front of that goody two shoes prince. Ugh, I just hope I don't run into any of those other sailors I see frequenting the bar." Vanessa rolled her eyes as she began making her way towards Prince Eric's castle, though luckily she was under the cover of nightfall.

"Ugh, this beach is freezing, why do humans have to be do sensitive?" Vanessa groaned as she pulled her cloak over her shoulders and the hood over her head, being mindful not to mess up her hair. _Yes, well it also makes _other things _rather pleasant._

"You know; you really should get your mind out of the gutter." Vanessa scoffed as the voice laughed rather loudly. _Well, _I'm _not the one going out nearly every night to fool around with sailors and getting drunk in bars._

"Well if I just stayed in bed all day I'd be bored to death and would go mad having to listen to your _pitiful sarcastic _voice all day." Vanessa rolled her eyes as she was forced to lift her skirts. _Well excuse me, I'm only here trying to help you regain your throne._

"Alright, well I'll be more convinced of that _when _I get the crown and triton. Here we are." Vanessa stopped just a few feet away from Prince Eric's castle.

"Now, do try to shut up while I lure in a certain prince hu?" _Fun sucker._

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Vanessa scowled as she took a breath, regained her composure, pulled down her hood and began singing in Ariel's tone. _Now let's make this interesting. _The voice helped to provide a certain hypnosis to Prince Eric, so that when he heard this illustrious singing, his vision was hazy and his head was light. He was just about to make a decision to propose to Ariel, but due to the fact that she couldn't speak and he was now hearing the same voice that sang to him after he nearly drowned. He was overcome with emotion. He was enthralled, excited, eager, and aroused. His mind was blank, only one thought remained: _I must find the owner of this voice._ Prince Eric shook his head, stood erect and walked outside on the beach where he beheld the most beautiful and desirable woman he'd ever seen.

"Who are you?" Prince Eric looked at her with extreme curiosity.

"I'm Vanessa, Princess from the neighboring kingdom. I come here to visit from time to time." She batted her eyes as she appeared as demur and sweet as possible.

"Oh I see, please don't think me rude for staring, but you seem awfully familiar." Eric looked at Vanessa.

"Oh, not at all, I get that a lot." Vanessa giggled bashfully. _Putting on the act a little heavy are we? _The voice mocked as Vanessa slowly walked up to Prince Eric but managed to stumble.

"Oh!" Vanessa fell forward but Prince Eric caught her; their chests were pressed against each other as Vanessa blushed. _Well someone works out._ The voice chuckled.

"A-are you alright?" Prince Eric asks as he helps Vanessa stand up straight.

"I am now." She leans her head on his shoulder as he suddenly winces with pain as he grasped his head.

"Oh my, you don't look so good." Vanessa cups his cheek as Grimsby makes his way outside and sees that Prince Eric fainted.

"I don't know what happened, he just collapsed. Thank goodness I was taking my evening walk on the beach or else no one may have found him." Vanessa looks up at Grimsby with a worried expression as the voice grumbles. _Could you lay on the innocent act any thicker?_

"Oh my, let's get him inside shall we?" Grimsby and Vanessa both take an arm as they get Prince Eric on his bed and put his feet up.

"I'll take care of him." Vanessa smiled as Grimsby nodded and handed her a wet cloth. _You know, if I wasn't just a voice, I'd definitely look to see if he was well toned _all over, _rawr!_

"Shut up!" Vanessa snapped.

"Now all I need to do is seal the deal with a little physical attraction." Vanessa winked as she began massaging Prince Eric's arms when he slowly opened his eyes.

"Where am I?" He looked around.

"Don't get up too fast, Grimsby and I carried you to your room. You fainted on the beach. You ought to take it easy."  
"I'm fine, really. Thank you." Prince Eric looked deeply into her eyes and felt his heart swell.

"So you're the one that saved me? I can't ever thank you enough. You must be an excellent swimmer."  
"The best, some say I swim better than a mermaid." Vanessa winked as Prince Eric laughed.

"Now, lay back down so I can take care of you." Vanessa hummed as she unbuttoned his shirt.

"You're burning up, how about a nice cool bath to help bring your _body _temperature down." Vanessa purred as Prince Eric swallowed hard.

"Uh well, I suppose that could work. If you'd like, you can go and get Grimsby."  
"Nonsense, I don't mind taking care of you. You don't need to be shy." Vanessa's voice was calm and steady, which reassured Prince Eric that it'd be alright to allow himself to be naked and bathed by a beautiful and seductive woman. Thus Vanessa helped Eric into the bath and helped wash him.

"How's that feel? Better?" Vanessa asked as the voice whistled. _Not an ounce of fat, I gotta get his workout routine._

"G-good, thank you."  
"Of course Prince Eric." She rubbed his chest as the back of his head was pressed against her bust.

"I-it's Eric." He looked up to tell her and their lips nearly touched.

"Very well, _Eric._" The way she said his voice was dipped in honey and sounded slightly suggestive.

"May I simply call you Vanessa."  
"You can call me whatever you like." She whispered in his ear as he blushed and felt himself harden.

"Now, we'll just wash off below the waist and you'll be all done." Vanessa crawled over to the middle of the tub, stood, slowly undressed and got into the tub. Her nipples began to harden at the cool water.

"Oh, chilly." She shivered. _Don't get _too _excited._ The voice sneered as Vanessa leaned forward, resting her forehead against Prince Eric's while she glided her hand over his thigh, making large circles leading toward his groin. Prince Eric inhaled sharply as he closed his eyes.

"Now, be a good boy and _don't move_." Vanessa's voice was a bit hard as she began to move her hand over his shaft and Prince Eric began to gasp and make grunting sounds. _Oh kinky, something tells me he rather likes being dominated._

"Are you going to cum little prince? Can't even last two minutes with my _handy_ work?" Vanessa teased as Prince Eric shook his head.

"C-cumming!" He threw his head back as Vanessa laughed, lifting her hand as she looked at him.

"And here I was doing you a kindness by bathing you, and you go and make a mess like this." Vanessa scolded him as his vision was hazy.

"Please, don't leave me like this."

"Like what? Oh, you're still _excited _I see. Very well then, let's take this to the bedroom." Vanessa got out, dried herself off and Prince Eric followed suit. She pushed him down on the bed and rubbed herself on him.

"Be still." She slid him inside her as she smiled when he looked completely defeated.

"Yes, keep that pathetic look on your face. That's marvelous." Vanessa leaned forward and pinned his arms down as she thrust her hips rapidly.

"Please, slower, it's, it's my first time." Prince Eric pleaded as Vanessa only moved her hips faster.

"I'm here doing this for you and you have the audacity to complain. Well then, let's end this here. I'll go to a guest room and you can pleasure yourself." Vanessa got up and began to pick up her clothes.

"No! Stay, I'm sorry." Prince Eric pleaded as Vanessa looked over her shoulder and smiled. She continued to dominate him and by the end of the night, Prince Eric proposed. Prince Eric had fallen asleep, but it evaded Vanessa.  
"Just like men to fall asleep like a kitten after his first time; or any time for that matter. When I get the crown and triton, _then _I'll sleep like a pretentious little kitten." Vanessa scoffed as she got up and looked out the window. _You remember _your _first time, don't you?_ The voice interrupted Vanessa's quite moment.

"Huh, yes, I didn't exactly know what I was doing but that drunkard sailor didn't care much. It hurt more than I'd like to admit, but I still remember that sensation I had after." Vanessa recalls the feeling of dominance. _You wouldn't want a lover would you? Perhaps that hunky prince would make a nice little play thing to have around._

"No, I don't want to keep him hypnotized the whole time; it'd be exhausting." She rolled her eyes as she pressed her fingers against her temples and massaged them. She went back to bed and laid down for a while longer before ultimately deciding to get up, look out on the terrace, noticed a ship coming into port and finally get dressed. _I thought those sailors were going to crash when they came into port._ The voice chuckled as Vanessa rolled her eyes, synching up her bodice.

"Well they shouldn't be distracted." _Oh no, men should never be distracted by a naked woman out on the terrace singing to herself like a siren calling them in to their deaths._

"That's enough of that, time to wake Prince Eric and get this wedding on the road." Vanessa looked out the window again and smiled. _That's two days down, now we just have to make it to sunset._

A/N: I consolidated 2 separate chapters into one (since originally I was going to have this 6 chapters long, now it's 5 chapters long) since their sequences coincide. Thus, there is one chapter left after this one that I'm hoping to have out by the end of next week in order to also work on another request.


	5. Chapter 5: Wedding Finale

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN **_**THE LITTLE MERMAID**_** STORYLINE OR ITS CHARACTERS. The added details ARE my OWN ORIGINAL creation. Enjoy **

**Narrator's POV:**

"Well Eric, is seems this dream girl isn't imaginary. For here she stands. It's nice to finally meet you Princess Vanessa." Grimsby reached out and shook her hand as Vanessa held onto Prince Eric's arm, raised her head off his shoulder and shook Grimsby's hand. Prince Eric didn't quite look himself; it was as if he was floating on a cloud with a pleasant smile slapped across his face and a far off look in his eyes.

"We wished to be married at sunset." Prince Eric commanded.

"Oh well Eric, these things take time you know." Grimsby cleared his throat as he sounded a bit nervous.

"I insist; the boat shall set sail this afternoon." Prince Eric was clearly not taking no for an answer. _Oh would you look at that; he does have a backbone._ The voice was condescending yet seemed to be somewhat impressed.

"Very well then, I shall inform the town and send out a few invitations." Grimsby nodded. _You do that old man_. The voice was somewhat pleased. Vanessa looked up and noticed there was someone watching them wearing a bright pink nightgown.

"Hmm hm hmm." Vanessa smiled as she turned back to hold onto Prince Eric's arm and the golden seashell necklace in the other. _Oh you little heartbreaker; eat your heart out little mermaid._

Later that day, Scuttle was nonchalantly flying around as he sang to himself; he has after all told Ariel the good news about Prince Eric deciding to marry a princess he had _just met_, assuming it must have been Ariel. Then he heard someone singing on a nearby ship, to which the voice sounded quite familiar to him, so he flew down to investigate.

"I'll make my dear, I'll look divine. Hahaha! Things are working out according to my ultimate design~" Vanessa took out one of her bobby pins and threw it at the angel's head above the mirror. _Nice shot!_

"Ahaha. Soon I'll have that little mermaid and the ocean will be mine!~" She walked up to the vanity set, stepped on a chair, then on the vanity and broke a porcelain bottle. She laughed while looking in the mirror, which shows her true reflection. _Well that's interesting._ The voice was a little surprised at this.

Scuttle's eyes grew wild.

"I've gotta tell somebody!" He attempted to fly away but smacked his head on the outside of the porthole. He called after his feathered friends whilst he went in search for Ariel and Sebastian.

Nearly the entire kingdom was invited to the wedding, all of them curious as to the princess who stole Prince Eric's heart. They eagerly awaited as the band began to play while Vanessa came out wearing a long-sleeved white princess style gown with puffed sleeves, a tiara, gaudy veil and a beautiful bouquet. Everyone gasped at her beauty, the wives were sure to keep an eye on their husbands for every man _desired _Vanessa and every woman wanted to be her. _Just like in all those fairytales where a beautiful princess marries her prince; too bad this isn't a _white _wedding eh Vanessa? Haha!_ The voice was perfectly satisfied, humming along to the music even. _Who'd have thought _I'd _be getting married? Well, I guess sometimes you just roll with it. Maybe I can have this work out into the plan_. Vanessa shrugged it off as she continued to walk down the aisle when she noticed Prince Eric's dog Max growl at her as she snarled and kicked him viciously as he wined and recoiled. _Pah! Serves you right _dog_, mind your own business!_ Vanessa then looked smug since no one had noticed; all eyes were on her and she relished in the fact that everyone beheld her as a goddess. She had finally arrived at Prince Eric's side and smiled in conquest when a strange sound began to emerge behind them. The officiate began speaking when suddenly, birds began flying overhead, swooping down at Vanessa's tiara. _What the hell!? Who invited them!? _The voice screeched. Vanessa managed to duck while making some unladylike and inhuman sounds. _Just shake it off! Don't let that officiate stop!_ Then the birds returned, only this time they flew under her skirt; to which she is wearing a corset and thick petticoat but no panties!

"Ah!" _They just saw your goods! There goes your rep Vanessa! _The voice didn't sound as amused as before, yet it was finding this all too entertaining. Next a few seals jumped on board as the crowd began to scatter as Vanessa began screaming when the birds were dumping seawater on her head. Eventually, since she was wearing _all_ white, caused her dress to be completely see-through, to which her hardening nipples were visible. Starfish then jump all over her breasts and upper torso as she screamed. _This is no time to be turned on! _The voice was scolding her as Vanessa hated to admit it, but she loved the fact that all eyes were on her and she was being exposed to the elements in an all white dress. Perhaps she had grown exhausted from always being the dominant one.

"Get off me you slimy little . . . ahh!" As a blue lobster pinches her nose and a starfish covered her mouth; she immediately began to pull them off. _Ugh, disgusting!_ The seals then lifted her up bounce her around from one seal to the next as if her backside were being spanked, which only made her increasingly excited. _Hey, I know you like to keep things interesting and lively, and never stay in a relationship for a long time, but this is ridiculous!_ They bounce her right into her wedding cake as she plopped down backside first with icing covering her entire dress, her chest, face and even up her dress all over her luscious legs. Then dolphins come up and squirted seawater in her face. Then Scuttle flew at her trying to take her necklace as she grabs him by the throat and beings chocking him.

"Oh why you little-" _Give it to him! Smack him around a little!_ Max got loose and bit her backside, she screamed and the necklace finally broke free. _NO!_ Vanessa looked like a complete train wreck, her hair was wild and sticking up, her dress drenched and torn as her corset was showing, and now that the necklace was torn off successfully by Scuttle, her collarbone and chest was exposed. Scuttle managed to shatter the golden seashell necklace and Ariel's voice returned to her; Max happily ran up to Ariel as Prince Eric's hypnosis was broken. Prince Eric was thoroughly surprised that Ariel could now talk.

"It was you all along!" Aww Eric's so happy. _Dammit!_

"Eric get away from her!" Vanessa is so astounded to hear her own voice come out of her that she covers her lips. _Oh yulk! Back to _this _old voice._

"Oh Eric I wanted to tell you." Ariel grasps his hands as they gaze into each other's eyes. _Oh barf!_

"Eric no!" Vanessa protests as Prince Eric and Ariel almost kiss but the sun set and Ariel felt a shocking pain as she returned to being a mermaid.

"You're too late. Ha ha ha! You're too late!" Vanessa transformed back into Ursula as the crowd cried out in disgust and utter shock, withdrawing back. Ursula crawled on the floor and picked up Ariel as she momentarily sat on the railing and said,

"So long lover boy." Before jumping into the ocean. _Hopefully we can meet again hot stuff!_

"Ariel, no!" Prince Eric was frantic.

"Poor little Princess, it's not you I'm after. I have a much bigger fish to-" Ursula grasping at Ariel's hand.

"Ursula stop!" King Triton pulls up. _Yes! Now's the time!_

"Precious calamity. But, I might be willing to make an exchange for someone even better." Ursula said in a menacing tone._ Let's bargain!_

"Eric, what are you going!?" Grimsby looked over the ship as Prince Eric was in a rowboat, making his way to save his little mermaid.

"Grim I lost her once, I'm not going to lose her again!" Eric called back as he continued rowing. Meanwhile Ursula was turning Ariel into one of her creepy little polyps; awaiting Triton's answer. _Ugh, how eerie! Cringe __worthy really! Come on daddy-o!_

"Now, do we have a deal?" Ursula held up the contract with one of her tentacles as Triton looked troubled; it pained him to see his daughter suffering under Ursula's powers. Thus he raised his triton and signed.

"Ha! It's done then!" Ursula transformed Ariel back as she laughed menacingly while Triton was transformed as a whirlpool encircled him. _Now who's the creepy little polyp!?_

"Daddy no!" Ariel cried as Prince Eric was positioning himself to throw a spear right where a light was shinning above the waves. Triton's crown and triton fell as he slumped over in defeat.

"Your Majesty." Sebastian looked down at King Triton and bowed his head.

"Daddy?" Ariel's heart broke at her father's sacrifice as she knelt down beside him.

"At last, it's mine." Ursula put on the crown and lifted the triton with a single black tentacle as she began laughing in triumph. _Ha! I knew we could to it!_

"Oh shut up! We know _I _did all the work here! While you were only making smart remarks trying to make me lose focus! Now let me enjoy this!" Ursula bit at her lower lip as the voice began to rant.

"You! You monster!" Ariel fisted her hands as she sprang up and began to attempt to wring Ursula's wide neck. _Hey! She's pretty strong!_

"Don't fool with me you little brat!" Ursula grabbed her and flung Ariel over her shoulder, pointing the triton at Ariel, pinning her against a rock, as the triton began to glow.

"Contract or no I'll . . . ah!" Ursula suddenly felt a stinging sensation as she looked at her right arm to find a scratch and black blood flooding out, along with the spear landing beside her. _That's gonna leave a mark!_ She looked back and saw Eric looking at her fiercely and not in a romantic trance like he did but a few minutes earlier at their wedding.

"Why you little fool!" Ursula spat out at him as Eric was beginning to run out of air.

"Eric, Eric look out!" Ariel screamed as she tried to get out of Ursula's strong tentacles gripping around her petite body.

"After him!" Ursula ordered Flotsam and Jetsam as she pointed towards the prince struggling for air. _Sick 'im boys!_ Prince Eric quickly swam to the surface and managed to breach above the waves as he held onto the rowboat when suddenly his legs were pulled on by Ursula's pets.

"Come on!" Sebastian looked over at Flounder as they swam over and began attacking Flotsam and Jetsam. The two screeched out in pain as they loosened their grip on Prince Eric.

"Say goodbye to your sweetheart." Ursula said as she lifted her triton at Prince Eric as it began to glow. _Bye bye handsome!_ That was the last straw for Ariel as she reached back and sprang up to yank at Ursula's hair as misfired and hit her sweet and loyal pets.

"Ah! Babies! My poor little poopsies! Uagh!" Ursula held out her hands, the last remnants of Flotsam and Jetsam landed in her hands as she snarled as she looked up to see Ariel swimming up to help Prince Eric. _Oh boy, here we go, now try to stay a little focused here. _Ursula felt angry, hurt, lonely, frustrated, vengeful, jealous, and utter hatred as she began to ink and grow simultaneously as the triton glowed with her rising vented up emotions. Sebastian and Flounder looked up in horror as Ursula's body continued to grow and rise towards the surface. _Godzilla moment here! Now let's get this party started! _The voice used some of its magic in order to spare Ursula hers, though with the use of the triton, there wasn't much black magic needed.

"Eric you've to to get away from here!" Ariel pleaded as Prince Eric's arms wrapped around her protectively.

"No! I won't leave you!" Prince Eric shook his head as a sudden light began to glow beneath them as the waves cultivated in size and a tempest began to form o'erhead. A large pointed horn came between Ariel and Prince Eric. It was Ursula's crown as she looked up at them with a wild gaze as Ariel and Prince Eric leapt from Ursula's head into the ocean and tried to swim away as Prince Eric held onto Ariel again when they were a "safe" enough distance away.

"Hahaha! You pitiful, insignificant fools!" Ursula was a giantess. She leaned forward as she lifted a single tentacle above the waves. _Would you look at the view from up here!?_

"Look out!" Prince Eric pointed up as the tentacle began to come hurdling down towards them, Prince Eric and Ariel dove beneath the waves. _It's like whack-a-mole!_

"Now I am the ruler of all the ocean! The waves obey my every whim!" Ursula rose her hands up along with the triton as a tempest swirled overhead; large waves crashed down. _I'm glad I'm not down there._

"Eric!" Ariel reached out as Prince Eric was flung by a monstrous wave. _There he goes._

"The sea and all its spoils bow to my power!" Ursula placed the glowing triton into the ocean as she began creating circles which caused a whirlpool to form. Skeleton ships began to rise from the depths of the ocean as Ariel tried to brace herself as she held onto a rock. _Aww she looks like a tiny little ragdoll._

"Eric!" Ariel called after him as he had to dodge a skeleton ship, when he was forced beneath the waves, he swam and grabbed onto a rope as he began to climb up to the deck of the skeleton ship with all his might. Ursula turned to see the tiny mermaid holding onto a rock as Ursula pointed the triton at her and fired, though Ariel dodged just in time but wound up going down the center of the whirlpool. _Aw missed! Do that again!_

Meanwhile Prince Eric was running on deck at full speed as he tried to get to the steering wheel but was struck by a wave, knocking him down.

Ariel looked up from the bottom of the whirlpool as Ursula looked down with one eye as she lifted the triton and and took aim as she began firing as Ariel leapt about trying to dodge. _Oh come on! It's like shooting fish in a barrel, it shouldn't be that hard to hit her!_

Prince Eric had just gotten his footing again as he climbed the stairs leading to the steering wheel and turned the skeleton ship towards Ursula.

"Ahaha! So much for true love!" Ursula lifted the triton above her head as she took one last aim at the little mermaid as Ariel looked up at her with great terror in her eyes. _You've got her now!_

Just then, from the corner of her eye, Ursula spotted Prince Eric and the skeleton ship making its way towards her as a sudden sharp pain emerged from her left side as she was pierced by the front broken piece of wood from the skeleton ship as Prince Eric abandoned ship and made his way towards the beach. _Oh ship! _Ursula cringed as she cried out in pain as an electrical current surged through her as she shrank down, wrapping her tentacle around the ship as she sank beneath the surface as her body imploded; tiny tentacles and bits rained down as the spell lifted from off her her victims as they returned to normal. _Noo! _The voice cried out as it too was destroyed along with Ursula. King Triton's spell was also broken.

Ariel sat upon a rock as she watched Prince Eric, still unconscious from the battle with Ursula.

"She really does love him, doesn't she Sebastian?" King Triton looked down at his tiny advisor.

"Mmm, well it's like I _always_ say your Majesty, children got to be free to lead their own lives." Sebastian said with a wise look on his face.

"You always say that?" King Triton didn't look so confident as Sebastian giggled and smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, then I guess there's just one problem left." King Triton stated matter-of-factly.

"And what's that your Majesty?" Sebastian looked up with curiosity.

"How much I'm going to miss her." King Triton lifted his triton as it began to glow, lighting a path to his daughter as she transformed into a human as she walked out of the waves and towards her true love as he lifted her, spun her around and kissed her. They married that next day and the whole kingdom was invited, as were the merfolk who watched from the ocean as Sebastian was smiling in the background.

"I love you daddy." Ariel went towards the side of the ship as King Triton used his powers to lift himself up as his youngest daughter hugged and kissed her father; King Eric bowed respectfully as King Triton nodded towards him. Queen Ariel and King Eric shared one last kiss as King Triton lifted his triton and created a rainbow as the ship set sail.

The End


End file.
